Five Night's at Freddy's: a Hidden Truth
by AussieNick
Summary: Freddy and the gang are ready to give up hope of ever being loved again. But then a man comes to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A man they recognize, a man who is nothing short of evil. Knowing what must be done, Freddy and the others set out to make sure this man's next shift is his last.
1. Chapter 1

If Freddy could have let out a sigh, he would have as the last diners left at about 11.30pm. It was always parents holding onto children of different ages as they ushered their children out the door. But after '87, those parents would always glance back in fear of the band, who could do nothing but play dead and stare straight ahead over the dining room.

Even the kids were fearful. Chica was heartbroken one night after a child ran away crying from her, saying she smelled bad. None of the band had the ability to smell, but Bonnie had noticed mucus around Chica's eyes and blood on her bib.

"We need to be more careful," he would say when the four of them met in the back room, "If the owners find out what goes on here after hours, we'll be in the scrapyard."

Thing's had been different once. Back in '72, when Fredbears Family Diner had opened. The children had loved them, and cried when they had to say goodbye to the band of animatronics. It made them feel warn inside, and sometimes they'd act out of character and confort them.

"Don't be sad," Chica said quietly in a motherly voice to a few children, "You can visit us any time you want!"

Then that creep had shown up in 1987. He was a disgusting monster, and all four of them saw it when the parents weren't around. He'd mistreat any kid who was alone and vulnerable, kicking them and threatening them if they told their parents. Freddy was always tempted to snap his neck, and one day he said to Foxy, "Jump out at him and show him who's the boss." It was funny, and Freddy had let out his trademark laugh as Foxy jumped out from around the corner and scared the living daylights out of the man. The children had laughed all day afterwards, and the man had stormed off in fury.

But what the never expected was for the man to tamper with Foxy in a blind rage after hours one night. He'd altered the facial recognition system and made Foxy bite a woman the next day. Freddy had watched in horror as Foxy had been forced to bit down on the woman's skull, sending blood spilling onto the tiled floor. She survived, but lost her frontal lobe. They'd taken Foxy away, put him in the back and left him to fall apart. Then they couldn't move around freely during the day. Couldn't spread joy to the children they loved so much. It was cruel. But what happened next was unspeakable.

There was a suit in the back, similar to Freddy's, but with a golden colour. They were built as brothers, but Golden Freddy never got used until the man tore out his wires and skeleton and donned the suit. Five children followed and were never seen again. But the animatronics knew perfectly well what he'd done.

He'd murdered those kids.

They could do nothing as the wrong man got caught. Could do nothing as the real culprit walked. Things had gone downhill from there. The pizza parlour had lost money, and had to move into a smaller building. The kids now wanted nothing to do with the band, and hardly anyone even stayed near then for more than a few seconds.

Finally, the staff left behind everyone else, and locked the doors behind them, leaving the lights on for the night guard. Freddy, Chica and Bonnie moved backstage at the first opportunity, meeting Foxy for the next ten minute meeting until the guard arrived.

"So does anyone know who þe new night guard is?" Foxy asked, picking himself up awkwardly from the floor.

"No, same as last week," Chica told him, emitting a sigh from her voice box and taking her usual spot by the door.

"Are the kids still the same?" Foxy asked her, probably knowing the answer.

"Scared and terrified as usual," she replied, and a sound came out from her beak that Freddy thought might be a sob.

"Chica," he said, placing a furry paw on her shoulder, "Please don't cry on me again. You know how much it tortures me seeing you upset."

"How can't I when there's no hope for us?" Chica sobbed.

"The pizzaria might still find an owner," Bonnie said hopefully, "Just think, he'd bring Fox back, make us look nice. Þe kid's would love us again."

"Do you really believe it?" Chica asked him.

"I don't know for sure," Bonnie admitted, "But it's better than giving up hope, right?"

It's 11:50, guys," Foxy informed the group, checking the clock on the wall, "You better get in position.'

Bonnie, Freddy and Chica awkwardly moved out of the room and back to the stage just as Freddy heard a car pull up outside. As the took position, headlights flashed through the entrance briefly until a figure walked up to the door, fishing keys out of his pocket. As he let himself in, locking the door behind him. Freddy tried to get a decent look at him as he wandered the room. He wore dark blur jeans, a black workshirt with the diner's logo on it, a grey raincoat and black cap which covered his face. Without looking at the band he walked away to the office at the back.

The main lights went off as midnight hit, leaving most of the building in darkness. It was good fortune that the animatronics had night vision built into their skeletons, and Freddy saw everything tinged green.

Freddy watched as Foxy crawled back to Pirates Cove and Bonnie moved off the stage.

* * *

Bonnie slowly moved toward the back room, keeping a careful eye on the camera in the corner in case it moved, signalling that the guard had a live feed of the room. Chica moved not long afterwards, heading for the toilets. The spare parts room was exactly as it always was. Spare parts were placed on the shelves, and an exoskeleton sat motionless on a bench. Peering into the camera briefly, he saw no sign that the guard was viewing him, and he left. Freddy stayed on stage as Bonnie moved through the hallway, stopping at one moment as the red light on the camera at the far end blinked red. When it stopped, he kept moving, and heard a voice.

"They used to be able to walk around during the day, but then there was the Bite of '87."

This confused Bonnie. Was the guard talking to himself? He'd never acted like that before. As Bonnie crept closer, he peered into the office. The guard was sitting in his chair, head down, viewing the camera monitor. Bonnie made to leave, but his foot struck the metal frame of the door and the guard threw down the monitor and leaned over to shut the door. Just before the door came down, Bonnie caught a glimpse of his face.

It wasn't the same man, but Bonnie had seen him before, mistreating the children, tampering with Foxy, murdering those kids. He was older, but it was defin him. Unable to contain his rage, Bonnie screamed the man's name.

"SCHMIDT!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Just wanted to thank The95will for reviewing and following this story. This is my first story to get a favourite, a follower and a review on the first chapter. Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Bonnie could do nothing but simply stare at the door in fury. His rage, his undying hate for that man, couldn't be described by words.

"Move!" yelled a voice from the dining room. Turning around, Bonnie saw Foxy running like it was the Olympics towards the door. Bonnie jumped out of the way, startled. Stopping and skidding on the tiled floor, he began pounding on the door.

"It's no use," Bonnie whispered to Foxy, reason returning to him, "We can't get through that door. Let's lure him into thinking he's safe, then we'll come back and do this the right way."

Foxy ran back to Pirate's Cove, closing the curtain behind him. Bonnie met up with Chica in the dining room away from the camera.

"Did you see him too" asked Bonnie.

"Sure did," replied Chica, "What's he doing here? How could he possibly get rehired?"

"The diner's losing money," Bonnie said, thinking, "And Schmidt is someone who will take any amount of money. Low life scum. I can't imagine why he'd choose to come back to this place."

"So what do we do now?" asked Chica, checking the clock by the door. It was 2:00 am.

"We should both try and flank him at the same time," explained Bonnie, "I'll go along the hallway and confuse him by going into the closet. You go past the restrooms and then into the kitchen. Got it?"

"Got it," Chica confirmed. They split up, being careful to watch the cameras, waiting until they went down to move. Chica made her way into the kitchen, the only room which wasn't lit. It was a large box-shaped room, with a large table in the middle with sinks, some of which still had dirty dishes in them. Around the wall were cupboards, shelves, ovens and stoves. Pots and pans hung close to the wall, and a large pile of empty boxes occupied a the far corner. As Chica moved towards it, accidentally knocking pots and pans over, she could have sworn she heard some kind of music box tune coming from the pile.

Another door led out into the hallway, and Chica froze as the camera light blinked. She stood there, staring motionless at the camera until it stopped blinking and continued her progress. Her exoskeleton was rusted inside and neglected, and she found it difficult to move quickly. No wonder the kids didn't like them these days. They even moved like robots.

A light illuminated the hallway corner, and Chica peered into the office through the window. Mustering up her bitter hatred for Schmidt, she contorted her face into a blank stair, eyes wide, beak open. Schmidt looked up from the monitor, jumped back in fright, then shut the door to his right. Chica heard the door close to her left, but smiled inside as she saw Bonnie's outline in the other window. Schmidt checked the door light on Bonnie's side, saw him about to enter, then shut the door with hesitation.

Chica was ready to give up, but then heard the deep laugh. Every time he moved, the laugh would ring throughout the building, making the kids excited, for they knew Freddy was coming. Chica heard his jingle ring through the darkened halls, and Schmidt cowered in fear inside. He checked his watch and bit his fingernails. There was a clock on the wall behind him, and it read; 5:52 am.

Frustrated and defeated, Chica and Bonnie both gave up, dragging themselves back to the stage, followed by Freddy, who couldn't stop his voice box from emitting that laugh every time he moved. As daylight broke, Schmidt emerged from the office, shaken and frightened. He glared at the band before leaving, and the staff arrived to begin preparing meals. Some greeted Smith briefly before he passed out the door, but if he replied, none of the band noticed.

Freddy, gave things some thought as the staff went around getting the place ready, briefly polishing the coats of the group before leaving them. He decided that stopping Schmidt would mean having to kill him, and while Freddy didn't like the idea, he embraced it nonetheless and vowed to make this week the worst in Mike Schmidt's life.

* * *

The crowd was smaller than usual. Five of the nine tables were empty, and the other four weren't even full. Freddy and the band marched off the stage as they finished another that anybody had listened during it. As the three animatronics took their spots backstage, the door burst open and the old night guard walked in, followed by Schmidt, who slammed the door behind him.

"Y'know,John," Mike raged, "When I took this job, I didn't expect to be hunted down by those things!"

He was pointing at the band,who stayed perfectly still. John sighed and said,"I would have given you a decent warning, but I can't outright say the animatronics want to kill people."

"I don't care what that idiot manager thinks, this job is not worth $120," Mike spat.

"Then why did you take the job?" asked a confused John.

"Well let me see. I'm completely broke, in debt, and this shithole is the only place to earn a decent living!"

Mike kicked a bucket over in fury. It rolled,and landed at Bonnie's feet. John gave up with him and left, and Mike made to follow when the bucket soared back at him and hit him in the shoulder. He got up, swearing, and gave the band a dirty look before muttering, "To hell with it, I'm tearing you three apart whether I get fired or not."

And with that, he stormed out of the room.

* * *

The restaurant closed earlier than usual that day. The few guests that had come earlier in the day filed out as the staff began to cleanup the always messy floors. The sound of dishwashers came from the kitchen. Freddy saw John walk briskly past the entrance to the office, presumably to record another voice-mail for Mike. Freddy felt a touch of anger at the thought of John helping Schmidt, but remembered that he had no idea of who Schmidt was or that the animatronics meant no harm to him. Freddy remembered when John had come to work with them. That was back in '85, a couple of years before they had moved into a larger building. John had originally worked the day shift, and had come to Fredbears as a kid. He had always been fascinated by Freddy and the others, amazed that they seemed almost alive. Then he'd worked the night shift for a while, and Freddy had chosen that day in 1985 to come clean. It had gone wrong though. John had seen Freddy through the window of the old office. Out of pure surprise, he shut Freddy out and kept the door locked the entire night. It was too bad, and Freddy simply thought that John had outgrown his love for them. Now, however, maybe he still had some love for the Fazbear gang.

John left the restaurant after recording his music, pausing to give the band a sad look. The staff left the light's until they turned off automatically at midnight when the building's main power supply was cut off. Mike arrived and walked quickly to the office. Freddy saw that he carried a long package, but Freddy had absolutely no idea what it could contain.

At 1:00 AM, Bonnie and Chica left the stage, leaving Freddy alone. Foxy began to peek through the curtain, moving only when the camera was turned off. As Foxy began to creep out of Pirate's Cove, he heard Chica sending pots and pans flying AGAIN, and Bonnie moved down the hallway to the office. His rusted joints made squeaking noises and his footsteps echoed around the building. Foxy guessed that Mike would have already closed the door.

Foxy glanced up at the camera, and saw that it was off. He'd heard Bonnie move into the closet, and decided that it was his turn to take a shot. He bolted, skidding around the corner and making a break for the door at the end of the hall. The camera activated as Foxy neared the door, but he kept running and...

BANG.

Foxy was flung back against the wall as he felt parts of his suit being ripped off. Another BANG echoed around the pizzeria, and bits of tile and concrete landed on Foxy's head. 

_Screw this_, Foxy thought and scurried back to Pirate's Cove just as the bell rang. It was 6:00 AM, but all that meant to Foxy was that another chance was missed.


	3. Chapter 3

Foxy came up with the idea for the song while the band performed to the crowd the next day. In the small space of time that they had before Mike arrived, the group discussed the idea.

"We don't know if we're going to catch Mike before this place closes," Foxy told them, "So we need to do something to ensure that the manager can boost revenue with us around."

"How on earth do we do that?" asked Chica.

"We go off-script," Foxy replied, "We perform the song in the hope that we'll appeal to the kids more, and the manager will see that the kids want us around, and they'll keep us so that we'll stay in business longer."

"You're forgetting one thing," Freddy pointed out, "It's not just about making money. Even if the diner was rich, we'd still get shut down by the health department."

"So we find a way to stop the blood and mucus from leaking from our suits," Foxy told him.

"That's all well and good," Bonnie broke in, "Problem is, we don't know where it's coming from."

"Then we need someone to find out," Foxy told Bonnie.

"But who on earth is that?" Bonnie asked, frustrated by Foxy's apparent lack of common sense.

"John," Foxy replied simply.

"Good luck with that," Freddy told him, making a scoffing noise.

"We need to confront him before he leaves," Foxy explained, "remember that on a Thursday, the staff leave before him, so he'll be alone for a short time while he records his message. We'll come clean to him then."

"And as for Mike?" asked Chica.

"No more messing around. Tonight, we let him have it.," Foxy growled.

* * *

Bonnie was sure Schmidt had gone completely insane. It sounded like it at least. You see ,the idiot hadn't bothered to take extra shotgun shells. He blew two of them trying to hit Chica, and a third almost hit Foxy, but he ducked just in time as plaster and tiles were blasted off the wall behind him.

Then he fired his last shot at Bonnie, but he shook so badly that Bonnie didn't even need to move as the shot went wide and went straight through the wall. After that, he shut both doors and started wailing like a baby. Swearing, throwing something around (probably the monitor), and crying out to God for help. Had Bonnie not known what the man had done, he might have felt sympathy for Mike, but the only word that came into Bonnie's mind when he thought of Mike bawling was _pathetic_.

Mike regained his composure eventually and began to use his power wisely again. Too late, though, because before dawn the emergency lights shut off, as did all the cameras. Freddy, who had stayed in the dining, saw that he had little time and made his move to the office. As he approached, the musical box that had been installed in his suit malfunctioned, playing a slow jingle. Freddy ignored it. If Mike tried to run, the others would cut him off. In the darkness, Freddy saw Schmidt cowering in the seat, and he reached out his arms, feeling triumph at last.

Too late. The bells rang just as Freddy entered the office. Freddy froze, and Mike sighed in relief. Straightening his blue Freddy's uniform, he strode out of the room as Freddy heard the staff arrive to prepare for the day. As Freddy stayed still, he heard some staff members ask, "Did the animatronics move again?"

A staff member checked the office and found Freddy standing still. Sighing, he moved behind Freddy and open the small door on the back of Freddy's suit.

"We have got to get you a proper night mode," he said as he did something to his exoskeleton.

The next thing Freddy knew, he was back on the show stage, and the curtains were drawn. Bonnie and Chica stood on either side of him. Suddenly, he knew what was coming.

"Ready, guys?" he asked the others quietly. They both responded with a simple, "Yes."

The curtains parted, showing a dining area that, by the usual standards, was crowded. Three of the nine tables were full, and most weren't far from it. Freddy didn't pause to wonder why so many people had come and began the song they'd practiced. Freddy began with a short version of his jingle, then began singing.

_"We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite._

_"Newcomers to play with us.  
_

_"For many years we've been all alone."_

Some of the staff looked confused, and Mike Schmidt, who Freddy noticed near the kitchen, looked mortified. Chica began her part of the song.

_"We're forced to be still and play the same songs we've know since that day._

_"An imposter took our life away. Now we're stuck here to decay."_

The customers, children and adults alike, looked on in wonder and shock. Most of them would wonder why on earth the restaurant would play a song like this to children, who came closer to the stage and,to Freddy's surprise and elation, began to cheer!

_"Please let us get in!_

_"Don't lock us away!_

_"We're not like what you're thinking.  
_

_"We're poor little souls._

_"Who have lost all control._

_"And we're forced here to take that role."_

The children cheered louder, and as the band began to sing, Freddy saw John near the restrooms, staring in pure amazement and maybe, just maybe, a bit of happiness.

"_We've been all alone, stuck in our little zone since 1987._

_"Join us, be our friend, or just be stuck and defend._

_"After all, you've only got."_

_"Five night's at Freddy's._

_"Is this where you want to be?_

_"I just don't get it. Why do you want to stay?_

_"Five night's at Freddy's._

_"Is this where you want to be?_

_"I just don't get it, why do you want to stay?_

_"Five night's at Freddy's."_

The band finished the song and the customers cheered. The three animatronics bowed before the curtains closed.

* * *

The staff cleaned up and left John alone with the band. John walked into the office to record his message for Mike, and as he walked past the kitchen, he heard a strange noise; Freddy's jingle. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Freddy was back on stage with Bonnie and Chica. Just as a precaution, he checked Pirate's Cove, but Foxy was sitting motionless in the corner.

John couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right, but there wasn't time. John walked into the office, but shut both doors. As he sat down, he heard footsteps out in the hallway, heavy ones. Given that the staff had been gone for ten minutes, he decided it wasn't them.

John wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, so he sat down at the desk and hit "Record".

"Hey wow, day four. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow, I-It's been a bad night here... for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you, uhhh, when I did."

John almost jumped as something banged on the door. He felt his heart beat faster and harder in his chest a she continued his message.

"Uh, hey, do me a favor," he stuttered as the banging continued, "Maybe something, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? I'm gonna try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. Uh, I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads."

As he trailed off, he heard the jingle.

* * *

Freddy was mortified, as were Bonnie and Chica as the three of them tried to find a way in. What could have been making the jingle? Nobody else made the sound except Freddy, and it was coming from INSIDE the office. Then it came to the three of them just as John cried out.

Someone must have hit the button in the struggle, because the door opened and the three of them rushed in just in time to stop the mass of yellow from tearing John to bits. The figure was thrown against the room, and wires and bits of it's suit fell to the floor. The figure picked itself up awkwardly, swearing.

"What the _fuck_ are you three doing?!" Golden Freddy exclaimed. Freddy could only stare. It had been thirteen years since he'd last seen his golden brother, and since then, he'd fallen to the point of just a mass of parts inside a suit. Bits of his suit had fallen off, similar to Foxy, and portions of his aging exoskeleton were visible. His fur, which covered the plastic of his suit, was stained and turning brown in places. His exoskeleton didn't seem to sit in his suit properly, as the hands dropped close to the floor and the eyes were barely visible, leaving empty sockets.

"G," Bonnie began.

"Don't call me that" Golden Freddy spat.

"C'mon, brother," Freddy replied.

"Thirteen years and you never checked on me? We were brothers, and you just pushed me out of your mind!" Golden Freddy ranted.

"We thought they'd scrapped you!" Chica explained, sounding offended.

"And you never held onto hope?" Golden Freddy rounded on her, "Never help onto the faintest hope that I might have been alive?"

"You can't really talk," said Bonnie, furious, "You hid in the kitchen for thirteen years, knowing full well we were all here!"

"What the hell is going on?!" John screamed, staring around at them.

"Oh shut up, will you?" spat Golden Freddy.

"G, back off," Freddy growled, "John, listen very carefully. Mike Schmidt is not the man you think he is."

"I know he had problems here in the past," John admitted, still shaken, "But-"

"He reprogrammed me," Foxy had at some point joined them, "I tried to stop myself from biting that woman, but I had no control."

"He killed those kids, too," Bonnie added, "He tore Golden Freddy apart and used his suit to lure those five children in here."

"You saw it?" John asked, one eye still on Golden Freddy.

"Not the killed, no," replied Freddy, "But we saw them follow him into the office, and then later you found the kids and the Golden Freddy suit."

"I had no idea," John said, stunned, "All this time, you were trying to tell me?"

"Exactly," Freddy told him.

"So what do you want me to do?" John asked. Golden Freddy made a scoffing noise.

"You're really gonna bring a human into this?" he asked, "Well, in that case, I'll have no part in it."

And with that, he left the room.

"We need you to track down the old manager if you can," Bonnie explained, "He built us, he might know why the blood and mucus keeps leaking from our suits."

"I can do that," John said, now relaxed, "I'll start at the old location. That's where this all started, so it's the a starting point."

"Thank you, John," Chica said, "We'd have gone to the scrapyard without you."

"We're not out of the woods yet," John said grimly.

* * *

**The song used in this chapter is not owned by me. It is owned and created by the Living Tombstone.**


	4. Chapter 4

John left the restaurant immediately and drove straight from California to Texas where the diner had first opened in 1977. It was a long drive, and he stopped once to get some food and coffee to stay awake. By evening the next day, he had arrived at the diner only to see that night was approaching fast, and he decided to check in at a motel and explore the old building tomorrow.

Back at the current location, the animatronics decided to toy with Mike after John left. They all agreed not to kill him, and Bonnie and Chica appeared at his door frequently and stayed for large amounts of time, draining Schmidt's power. Finally, at dawn he emerged, sweaty and terrified, from the office, gave the band the bird, then stormed out.

* * *

John woke up at dawn and took a flashlight and a gun to the old diner. It was a large rectangular building with the dining area covering the entire front of the building, with three large windows on each side of the double doors. Some of the brick wall of the building had fallen out, displaying cables and wood. The doors were barricaded shut, but John found that one of the windows on the side was open. He climbed into the dark building and switched on his flashlight.

He was inside the supply closet. The floor was mostly tiled, but grass poked through cracks in the red-and-white floor. The wallpaper was a pale blue, with the paint peeling off in places. The ceiling had a crack running through it and a single broken light bulb hung from a string. A few broken brooms anda rusty bucket occupied what little space was taken by John, who left the supply room through the doorway.

The hallway was in a similar state of disrepair to the closet. Bits of paper, rubbish and old food occupied the corners of the room, next to the door to the office where he worked years ago. He decided to check it later, and moved into the dining area.

What he found was surprising. The dining area was surprising neat and orderly. Sunlight shone through the boarded up windows, and John turned his flashlight off. The floor was tiled blue-and-green and apart for a few cracks, it was completely clean and undamaged. Some tables and chairs were broken or damaged, but most of them were in their proper place. Opposite the doors, which were blocked by board nailed to either side of the wall, was a counter where staff would place orders. Behind it, he could see the remains of the kitchen.

John felt his foot land on something other than tile and he looked down, to see an old drawing on paper. It was torn at one corner, dirty, and wrinkled. John picked it up and read the text.

_MY DAY AT FREDBEAR'S FAMILY DINER,_ the text read. Below it was a crude drawing of a small child with brown hair and a wide smile next to Bonnie the Bunny. Something registered in John's mind, and he looked down at the name on the bottom.

_JONATHAN_ _WILSON_, read the sloppy text. Then he heard the shotgun cocking.

"Drop it," A voice growled.

John dropped the drawing and put his hands up.

"Now turn around, slowly," the voice said.

John turned around slowly, keeping his hands up. At the hallway leading to the office stood a man of around 50 or so, with graying hair that was short and scruffy. He had a light stubble, and John was convinced that he'd disturbed a homeless man... with a shotgun.

"Sir," John began," I don't want any tr-"

"I don't really care what you want," the man cut him off, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I'm looking for someone," John stuttered. The man scoffed.

"And who would that be?"

"The guy who opened this place," John replied.

The man stopped, and looked at me.

"You're looking for Fred Fazbear?" he asked, staring.

"You know him?" John asked, hopeful.

"Knew him?" the man replied, "I _am _him."

"Mr Fazbear," John said, "I need your help."

"Unless it involves the animatronics, I probably can't help you," Fred told him, sitting down at a table.

"It _does_ involve the animatronics," John replied, sitting down opposite him."

"What is it?" Fred asked immediately, "Are they in danger?" John nodded.

"Well," Fred said, "You've got my attention. Hang on, I'll get us some drinks from my office."

He returned a minute later with two cans of Coke. John didn't ask how they were ice cold.

"The health department's shutting the place down," John said as he took his seat, "There's blood and mucus leaking from their suits, and they'll go to scrap if the restaurant folds."

"Blood and mucus, you say?" Fred inquired, half lost in his thoughts, "Has anything terrible happened that involved them?"

"Well there was the bite of '87," John told him, "AN employee reprogrammed Foxy and made him bite a customer. They put him in storage after that."

John explained how the five children had gone missing not long after that. How the parents complained about the stench coming from the band. How the pizzeria had lost money. How the animatronics had come to him for help.

"So does anyone else know about them?" Fred asked.

"Only Mike Schmidt," replied John.

"So this Mike Schmidt," asked Fred, "He's the one who's caused all this?"

"If what the animatronics told me is true, then yes."

John sighed and paced the room.

"I never intended for them to end up in a pizza parlor," he said as he walked, "I was a scientist before I opened this place, obsessed with creating artificial life. I didn't try and get the government involved. I was worried that they'd interfere. I realize now that I was just paranoid, but I'm glad I kept my work away from them.

"I saw when I created Freddy that the world wasn't ready for artificial life, nor is it ready for it now. People feared what they don't understand, as they did back then. So I disguised them as animatronic mascots and opened this place. It worked, and I could give my "children" a chance to live."

"So they are alive?" asked John, "What about the blood and mucus?"

"I saw that happen once too in '81. Thank God nobody noticed. When Chica returned to the backstage area, I saw that she had a bit of blood and mucus leaking out of her eye sockets. She didn't know what caused it, nor did I or the other three animatronics, but she'd been upset that a child was scared of her and didn't want to sit with her. She loves kids, and hates seeing them terrified. I think that the blood and mucus comes whenever something terrible happens that involves one of them in some way. I never found out why. Perhaps it was my doing. Perhaps it was meant to be that way. Either way, when they get upset, that stuff seems to leak."

"So what's the answer?"

'Since Schimdt is the cause of all this, knowing that he suffered would likely be enough to ease the band's mind's and stop the negative thoughts and emotions. Hopefully that will be enough. When does the health department inspect the place next?"

"This Monday coming up," John replied.

"Then you need to get back there," Fred told him, "Kill Schmidt, and make sure they see it. Get the hate out of them, and hopefully they'll be saved from the scrape yard."

"Mike's more trouble than you think," John told him, "Can you help me?"

"Me?" Fred asked, "I don't know. I don't think I could live with blood on my hands. I could give you something, though..."

He rushed to his office, and returned with a small round object. He pressed it into John's hand, and I felt what it was.

"Are you crazy?" John asked him, "This will destroy the place!"

"It's been modified," Fred assured him, "It'll only take out a small area. Maybe five meters or so."

"You're sure?" asked John. Fred seemed sane enough, but he'd clearly been isolated for a long time.

"I promise," Fred assured him, stepping back, "Good luck John, and please keep those four alive."

"I'll do my best, sir," John replied, the grenade in his hand, "I give you my word."


	5. Chapter 5

It was as he began to pack his things and return to California that John remembered. The day before, he had brought a package containing a shotgun and slugs with him and set it under the desk in the office. He'd felt bad for Mike, and decided to leave SOMETHING to defend himself. And then he'd gone and forgotten about it when Freddy and the others had come to him. He hoped that Mike wouldn't look under the desk, but Mike tended to examine every inch of a room if he could. On his first shift in "87, after John had taken over the night shift, he'd gone to the office with a packet of gummy bears for later, and Mike had found them in the drawer when he went in to clean and, with total disregard for other people's property, eaten half the packet.

John gave the key to his room to the motel manager and raced out to his car, throwing his things in the trunk, except for his gun and his driver's licence, which he kept in the glove box. The sun rose the next day about halfway through the drive back up, and he slowed down slightly. He was too late to do anything about the shotgun, and all he could do was hope that Mike's aim was lousy.

His phone rang as he was about twenty minutes away from the restaurant. He put it on speaker and set it in the cup holder.

"Hello?" he said, eyes still on the road in front of him.

"Hey John, it's me, Caleb," the voice replied. Caleb was one of the day workers. He kept an eye on the kids, worked on the animatronics when they were off stage, and made sure Foxy was deactivated during hours, "Don't come into work today."

"Why? Has something happened?" John asked, his heart sinking.

"Someone seems to have broken in. One of the front windows is broken and there's bits of plaster and tile everywhere," Caleb explained.

"Are the animatronics damaged?" John asked with barely hid anxiety.

"Part of Freddy's suit is damaged, but we're working on fixing him soon," Caleb assured John, "Just wanted to let you know that the police have locked the place down. Oh, and one more thing, Mike's missing. I've tried calling him, but his phone's turned off. Can you keep an eye out for him?"

"Yeah, I'll let you know if I see him," John told Caleb before hanging up. He relaxed a bit, and realized how tired he was. He arrived home, unlocked the door and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

John awoke hours later. The sun was setting outside his windows. Picking himself up, he looked over at the clock by the front door. It read 5:06. He decided to check on Freddy and the others. He felt bad enough for not warning them about the shotgun, and didn't want them to think he'd given up on them.

The restaurant was empty apart from a few police officers and the manager in the hallway near the kitchen. Bits of tile and plaster covered the floor in front of them. Freddy was nowhere to be seen on the Bonnie and Chica stood in their places. As John passed the stage he heard Bonnie whisper "Backstage."

Freddy was alone with Caleb in the back room. Freddy's left forearm had been shot off, the remains of it on the floor, while Caleb fitted the bare exoskeleton part on Freddy's arm. The outer suit portion lay on the bench.

"Hi, John," Caleb said as he entered. Caleb was young, only twenty or so, with brown hair that was parted at his forehead.

"So what happened?" asked John, examining Freddy.

"Nobody knows for sure," Caleb admitted, attaching the replacement part, "Since the cameras don't record footage, Mike's the only person who knows what happened, and t

nobody's heard from him since."

"So how'd Freddy get damaged? John asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Well the police found shotgun shells in the office and there was a slug wedged in Freddy's exoskeleton," Caleb held up the slug, "The gun itself though isn't here, so Mike must have taken it."

"Why would he shoot Freddy though?"

Caleb shrugged.

"Not a clue, He should know by now that they move around at night and that they're not dangerous, so it wasn't instinctive. That's if he even fired the gun at all. For all we know, the gun belongs to somebody else."

He checked his watch, and swore.

"Shit, I got a date in a few hours!"

"I can finish up work here," John offered, "I'll probably be taking Mike's shift tonight. You go home and do what you gotta do."

"Gee, thanks John," Caleb replied, standing up, "The suit pieces click together."

With that, he left.

"I'm sorry Freddy," John said as soon as he was alone, "I'd completely forgotten about the shotgun."

"Uh huh," came the reply. Freddy stay still.

"It's true," John insisted, attaching the forearm, "Finding out that you work with a murderer and that there's four living animatronics near you most of the day is a lot to take in."

"Okay then," Freddy's voice sound more irritated, "But you still put the four of us in danger when you couldn't even warn us. For God's sake, Chica almost got killed."

"I'm sorry that I put you guys through that, but I wanted to set out for the old restaurant as soon as I could," John told him, "Well, you'll feel better when you hear who I met."

Freddy only made a scoffing noise.

"Fred Fazbear, your creator."

"Alright," Freddy replied coldly, "I'm listening."

"He told me that the suits leak when you guys have negative feelings such as anger or sadness. And since Schmidt is the cause of everything that's happened to you, getting revenge on him is your best shot of passing the next health inspection," John explained.

"Well, that's more than we could ever hope for," Freddy said, warming up a bit, "But it will have to be done before the inspection on Monday."

"Then we finish him tonight if he shows up," replied John, "And if he doesn't show, I'll hunt him down myself if I have to. He won't get very far in that old shitbox car of his."

Freddy ignored John's choice of words and turned to face him.

"Alright then, apology accepted."

* * *

To John's surprise, Mike showed after all. Not empty-handed, though. John saw from his hiding spot in Pirate Cove that Mike had brought the shotgun (big surprise) with plenty of slugs, a pistol with five clips, a flashlight and a metal baseball bat. He carried the goods into the office and John made sure everything was set up behind the curtain. He had set up all the cameras to transmit to his laptop, which meant that he could keep an eye on the whole place and he also modified his connection to show when Mike had activated a camera.

The band would move, one at a time,and block off any potential escape route. Bonnie and Chica would each cover a hallway, Freddy would stay by the west door and hopefully send Mike insane, and Foxy would run at Mike frequently and make Mike more paranoid and cause him to drain his power. And if things went south, John would chase down Mike himself. Mike was a scrawny little wimp, and John was confident he could overpower the smaller man.

* * *

Chica wasted no time in going after Mike when 12 AM hit. Leaving just after Bonnie, she made no attempt to be quiet when she made her way through the kitchen, and forgot who had made it his home.

"Will you shut up already?" an angry voice called from the opposite corner of the dark room.

Chica jumped back as Golden Freddy emerged from the pile of boxes in his usual state of disrepair. The upper parts of his suit seemed to rest uselessly on his damaged endoskeleton. His eyes sat low in their sockets, and his left arm hang from a clump of cables out of his socket.

"What is your problem?" Chica asked him angrily.

"It's bad enough that I have to listen to you guys getting all the glory out there, but now you're coming into my personal space while I try to sleep," Golden Freddy rumbled.

"We don't sleep," Chica told him. Golden Freddy sighed.

"You're completely missing the point."

"Then tell me what the point is!" Chica insisted.

"I never got used once. The most exciting moment of my life was having Mike Schmidt rip me open and tear me out of my suit. Do you know what that's like? Have you ever even felt pain? It's possible you know. Not sadness or misery, it's just absolute agony. I felt like the dirt and muck of that tiled floor were seeping into me, crawling through me. I was naked and dirty."

"You're not much better now," Chica pointed out in a tone so cold it scared her.

"If you're gonna interrupt, then you can just get out," snapped Golden Freddy, "I was left on that floor for days until Schmidt stuffed me back into this piece of filth. I never saw any part of the restaurant apart from that Parts room. Then we moved, and I got thrown in the back. I didn't want to see you guys at all so I hid in the kitchen when you guys roamed around. I watched as you gave no thought to me and focused only on getting in good with the kiddies."

"It wasn't easy for us, you know!" Chica flared up, "Do you even know why we're hunting Schmidt down? We cared about every kid that came in here, and he killed five of them! And he got Foxy thrown in the back! We had blood and mucus leaking from our suits, and if we don't get rid of that fraction of a man in the office, we'll all be going to the scrapyard!"

Golden Freddy said nothing, but did step back in shock.

"If you have any compassion left," Chica breathed at him, "Help us."

Golden Freddy sat back down, and simply said, "You're on your own. Please, just go."

Chica stormed to the door, but before leaving said, "And to think I once called you my brother!"

* * *

"Chica, you okay?" Foxy asked from his hiding place with John.

"Foxy, were you listening?" came the screeching reply.

"Well at least the communicators work," John muttered, monitoring the camera feed.

"These things are built in,' Foxy complained, "I can't choose what voices I listen to. Anyway, what is it?"

"Golden Freddy, that useless waste of parts," Chica replied angrily.

"Don't bother with him," Foxy told her, "He's never been one to care about anybody else."

"That's my brother you're talking about," came Freddy's growling voice in Foxy's ears.

"I'd suggest not associating that word with him anymore," Bonnie interjected, "It doesn't sound like he's got any reason to care about any of us, Freddy."

"He still my brother," Freddy shot back, "We're a family, and sometimes families fight. Sometimes they don't reconcile for a while, but that doesn't stop us from being a family. I won't give up oh him the way he gave up on us."

"Uhh guys," John broek in, "I'd hate to interrupt, but Mike's-"

His message was cut off by the BOOM of Mike's shotgun.


	6. Chapter 6- Finale

Sparks flew from the light above Bonnie's head as it was blown out by a slug. Glass landed on top of him and onto the tiled floor.

"Bonnie," John told him, "Get outta there!"

Bonnie ran out of Mike's potential line of sight, moving to the side near Pirate Cove. As soon as he was safe, Foxy burst out from behind the curtain.

"Swigity swooty Mikey!" Foxy called, bolting down the hallway only to jump away from the door as another slug almost tore his torso open. As he ran back behind to curtain, Bonnie asked him, "Foxy, just why?"

"Why what?" came Foxy's reply.

"Why," John questioned, "would you warn him?"

"Guys!" Freddy snapped, "Focus! John, what's he doing?"

John looked down at his laptop.

"He's not checking the cameras," he informed them, "Chica, go and check on him. Quietly."

Chica moved down the hallway adjacent to the kitchen, moving as fast as possible without making noise. This time, she chose to be smart by sticking to the wall and peaking through the window.

Mike was standing in the middle of the room, the monitor on the floor, his gun held tight as he swiveled around, checking each door by the second. The black office check had been knocked over and lay on it's side by the floor.

"Well, he won't be using the cameras," Chica informed them, seeing the cracked screen, then seeing Mike look at her through the window.

"Uh oh," Chica said before ducking behind the wall just as the glass pane shattered all over the floor. Looking toward the door, she saw her chance as Mike peaked out from the doorway.

"SCHMITD!" she screeched, lunging at him just as he ducked inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Chica, you alright?" Freddy asked, the fear evident in his voice.

"I'm fine," replied Chica, picking herself up from the floor.

"Guys, he's almost out of power!" John exclaimed in delight.

"Freddy, get in position!" Bonnie urged Freddy, who moved into position close to the door just as the power went out, plunging them into darkness. Through her night vision, Chica saw Mike freeze and grip his shotgun tightly. She heard the footsteps as Freddy moved in for the kill, then saw Freddy's face light up in the blackness as the jingle started.

But Mike wasn't having it. He regained his composure, faced the unsuspecting Freddy, and fired a single shot into his face.

* * *

John watched in horror as Freddy tumbled backwards, pieces of plastic and metal falling from his face, then impacting on the floor, his suit smashing open.

"NO!" screamed Chica, making John pull out his ear piece. Discarding his laptop, he taped his flashlight to the barrel of his gun, turning it on and ran through the curtain just to see Mike shoot his way through the glass double doors of the entrance and run out into the parking lot. John gave chase, ensuring the safety of his gun was off as he pursued Mike around the back of the building.

As John rounded the back corner of the building, he felt the butt of a shotgun collide with his face. He landed flat on the ground in front of Mike, blood flowing from his nose, as Mike stepped in front of John and raised his gun to blow John's torso open.

John rolled to his left as Mike fired at the ground, making John's ears ring and kicking up dirt and leaves. Mike had been taken off guard by John's speed and didn't see John run at him. Both men went sprawling as John's left shoulder collided with Mike's stomach, making Mike lose his grip on the shotgun. John recovered first and turned to the still-active flashlight, grabbing the handle of his gun, whirling around and firing a single shot at Mike, who rolled away from him.

Into a ditch he hadn't seen.

John wasted no time in scrambling over to the ditch to subdue Mike. But as he approached he saw Mike run into the woods. Picking himself up, John ran after him, leaping over the ditch, his flashlight beam swinging all over the place. To his left he caught movement, and fired a shot out of pure instinct. The shot hit the tree next to Mike, who ducked behind a second wide tree as bits of wood flew.

John saw his chance and ran around the side of the tree to meet Mike,who had quietly moved behind him from the other side. John heard twigs snapping behind him, and whirled around, raising his gun.

Too late. Mike collided with him sending him backwards into the tree, knocking the breath out of him. He collapsed at the base of the tree as Mike pulled himself up, panting, and picked up John's discarded gun. With his other free hand he pulled John up easily and pinned him against the tree, shining the flashlight in his face.

"You know John," Mike snarled, "I just realized why I came back here to work for only 120 lousy bucks. I just wanna kill, you know? I just can't get a kick out of anything else.

"The only way I can feel satisfied is at someone else's suffering. I gotta be in control of them. I gotta own them. And now, I'm in control of you."

He pressed the barrel of the gun against John's forehead. John shut his eyes, and waited for the end.

_I'm sorry Freddy._

"Any last words, John?"

_I failed all of you._

"No? Okay then."

John braced himself, and heard a click.

The clip was empty.

Mike squeezed the trigger repeatedly, but got nothing from it.

At that moment, Mike screamed, and John felt his grip cease. Opening his eyes, he saw the shadow of a half-naked exoskeleton, half it's face gone, showing a red dot for an eye. It's left arm was exposed, showing steel fingers.

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, SCHMIDT!" roared Freddy, hoisting Mike into the air by his head. Mike grunted and struggled, but Freddy had him.

"This is for Foxy!" Freddy growled, throwing Mike onto the ground.

"This is for Bonnie and Chica!" he snarled at Mike, kicking him hard in the ribs and grabbing a hold of his head again.

"And this is for those kids!" Freddy roared. Mike screaming out in agony, and John cringed as he heard bones cracking. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to see it. Freddy and the others would understand.

Mike's screams ceased as the picture of his head imploding entered John's mind. He heard the body drop lifelessly to the ground with a loud thud. He opened his eyes, not looking at what was surely a gruesome sight.

Freddy stood over him, staring with his one good eye. To John's surprise, the eye blinked. Freddy knelt down, and wiped the blood from his paws. John noticed his less-robotic movements. After he was done, Freddy pulled John onto his feet.

"It's over," he said, "After all these years."

"Was it worth it?" John asked him, "Is justice done?"

Freddy took a long time to respond, but replied with a firm, "Yes."

John looked at Freddy's battered endoskeleton.

"C'mon Freddy, let's get you fixed up."

* * *

Three months later, the police had found nothing of Mike Schmidt. They searched, but it was as if he had just vanished. Of course, John had ensured that they wouldn't find the body, burying it deep in the woods. Using gloves he broke open the pizzeria's cash register and taken a small amount of money. At the end of all of it, the police had determined that it had been a robbery.

To everyone's relief, the restaurant passed it's inspection, and with plenty of money rolling in, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was back. The Fazbear Gang, all four of them, were cleaned up and revived the place. The magic John had remembered as a kid was there.

John was pleasantly surprised to get a message from the manager saying, "I'm retiring now. As our most devoted employee of almost ten years, I'm confident that the restaurant will be in good hands. Congratulations John. You're the new manager!"

The gang was ecstatic when John told them.

"John, that's wonderful!" Chica said brightly.

"No one better for it!" Bonnie added approvingly.

"You've earned it, John," Freddy told him, "You've done so much for this place, and us. I can't thank you enough."

John couldn't help but smile and blush a bit.

Later that week, he put out an ad in the paper for a new night guard to keep the band safe at night. A young guy came in for an interview for the job on Saturday. Probably no more than 17 or 18, he introduced himself as William Macoy.

"Well your resume's excellent. You put plenty of work into this," John told him as he sat down in the office, "I can't say no to a person like you. Welcome aboard!"

They shook hands and Will told him, "I always loved those animatronics as a kid. Haven't seen them in ages."

John smiled and said, "Believe me, you'll love 'em even more after you start working. They really... come to life."

Will looked confused, but smiled nervously and assured John he was excited to start. As he left, John watched the band perform from the hallway. The kids cheered for them, and as they exited the stage to much applause, Freddy caught John's eye and winked. John winked back as the three of them left the stage.

* * *

As the place began to empty of customers, a middle-aged man walked in. John began to say that they were closing soon, but then he saw the man's face underneath his white fedora.

"Hello again, John," Fred Fazbear said warmly.

"H-how are you, Mr Fazbear?" John asked in surprise.

"Oh, not too bad. Just hoping to visit a few old friends," Fred told him. John knew who he meant, and smiled.

"Right this way sir," he replied, leading him to the back room, where they found the four animatronics waiting.

"Hey guy, guess who's here," John said, before leaving and closing the door behind him, just as he heard the delighted and joyful shouts of the band.

At last, at long last, a family was brought back together.

* * *

**I'd like to thank everyone who has supported me through writing this story. Never has a work of mine been so well-received by so many people. I'm grateful for everything that's happened since I started this and thank you all so much for your support. I'm also glad to say that this isn't the end of Freddy's story. In the future, I intend to write a larger story about the everyday antics of our favorite animatronics. For now, though, I'm moving on to other things, but Freddy and the gang will be back.**


	7. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Hi everybody! This is just a notice to all of you that my sequel, "Misadventures at Freddy's" is now published! This new story will include the experiences of Freddy and co. after the events of the first game. I will say though, that neither of my FNAF fics are cannon to the series, due to the fact that in the third game, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has long since closed. However, I don't intend to fully ignore the third game! I hope you enjoy my new sequel!**

** s/11039274/1/Misadventure-s-at-Freddy-s**


End file.
